


The Djerba Time-Share Fine Print Fiasco

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cold Weather, Community: bsg_kink, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg-kink prompt, pairing and something weather related: Bill/Saul, shoveling snow<br/>Note: Djerba is the winter resort planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Djerba Time-Share Fine Print Fiasco

“Romantic getaway, you said,” Bill muttered, digging his shovel in again. “A place to take a break from real life, you said,” he huffed, lifting and dumping a few pounds of soggy snow to one side.   
  
“Gods, Bill, I told you I was sure snow removal came with the timeshare contract. There was a lot of fine print.” Saul lifted his filled shovel in one fluid motion, clearing another foot of pathway.  
  
Bill grunted in response. He had the power in his stocky frame to clear more than his share, but he’d never do it with the grace Saul had, his wiry body bending and lifting so fluidly he made it look easy.   
  
They’d cleared the steps first, after stomping through the foot-high snowfall on their first trip from the car. Saul had said they could have managed fine without a cleared walk, but Bill had dug in his heels on the notion of wrestling two weeks’ worth of supplies into the cabin without it. Tauron stubbornness had battled with Aerilon acceptance and came out on top, he mused. That thought led to others that put a smile on his face as they finished.   
  
Unloading the car took no time now that the path was snow-free. The sun was just going down when they brought in the last load. Saul had started the fire on the first trip in, and now it was roaring away, casting a welcome heat throughout the room. Bill was putting the last of their supplies away when he noticed Saul’s grimace, the odd twist at his waist.   
  
“You okay?”  
  
The grimace deepened. “Not sure. Think I might have—ouch!—pulled something.”   
  
Bill grabbed a bottle of Aerilon ale and came closer. “You want to lie down?” Damn, he’d been dying to get Saul alone, have some real privacy to take him to bed…but not like this.   
  
“Yeah. Here’s good.” He let Bill help lower him to the sheepskin rug covering the hardwood floor.   
  
“Not the bed?”  
  
“Nah. I need something hard,” Saul groaned, stretching out over the white fluff.   
  
Bill smirked and started unbuttoning his shirt. “What a coincidence. Think I’ve got just what you need.” He wondered if his sudden surge was realistic—Saul didn’t look like he was up for moving around—but at least they could talk about it. And maybe tomorrow…

 _Or not._  
  
Saul might be immobile but his cock sure wasn’t. As Bill straddled him and worked his way down, unbuttoning and unzipping, the bulge under his thighs grew, pressing against his jeans.   
  
“Oh, frak. My clothes must be freezing! Hang on.” He stood and stripped off his sodden clothes, pausing to admire his supine lover in the firelight. Saul’s erection rose from a tangled ginger nest, his balls tucked up tight against his body. There was something wonderfully dirty about him lying there with his pants halfway down his thighs, reminding Bill of a hundred surreptitious frak, no time to get undressed.   
  
But they had time, now. That’d been Saul’s goal for this arrangement. Leisurely sensual frakking, fully enjoying each other, taking their time.  
  
He resisted the urge to dive in, laying his clothes over the back of a chair before turning back to his task, pulling the last scrap of clothing down Saul’s legs.   
  
“Bill?” The grimace had changed, now full of pleading lust. “I can’t move around much, but…”  
  
“I can.” Bill gave him a slow smile full of promise. Saul usually initiated things, starting out with teasing touches before going down on him, licking and sucking while Bill’s fingers threaded through the fine ginger hair. Now it was his turn to start the pleasuring, Saul practically helpless before him. He hardened a little more at the role reversal. The fire warmed his back as he gave Saul what he usually received. A soft glide down the length of him, then up, palming the slick tip until Saul’s hips flexed against him. He bent, tasting the salt-musky fluid beading against his tongue.   
  
Saul’s groan rose to a sharp hiss as he tried to move against Bill’s lips. “Frak, I can’t—“  
  
“Don’t.” Bill grabbed Saul’s arms, circling his biceps and bearing down against the fur. “Just hold still.”   
  
He bent again, back arched as slid his hands down to Saul’s wrists, pinning his lover in place.   
  
By the time he was suckling Saul’s testicles, rolling them gently with his tongue, Saul’s thighs were shaking, streaked with evidence of Bill’s growing need.  _we’ve got time_ , he told himself, enjoying being the more giving partner for once.   
  
Saul had lost all language by now, moaning and gasping, half-words escaping gritted teeth. Bill moved to full onslaught, sucking his cock deep, licking hard at the tender spot underneath, taking him until the back of his throat ached. The angle was awkward, and part of his mind focused on keeping his lover immobile, but the thrill of having total control over Saul’s pleasure, making him come, pulling his climax out of him…  
  
The words “power” and “mercy” and “mine” whirled in his head. Saul arched against Bill’s weight.   
  


“Bill…gods…Bill!” he roared, spilling, flooding Bill’s mouth, hands curved tight against Bill’s wrists.   
  
So close…Bill licked his lips and gazed down. Not full frakking, not tonight, but maybe… he moved up to slot himself between Saul’s trembling thighs. The delicious friction he found there might be enough…oh, yeah. His back and arms corded with effort as he, even now, kept his weight off Saul’s body, flexing his hips, driving his cock into the slick tight space Saul made for him, legs pressed together.   
  
“Bill, maybe I can—“  
  
The offer, the willingness to go further, even now, triggered something deep inside him. The imperfect conditions, the cold, everything vaporized in the sudden fire-flick hitting his core.   
  
_Don’t let me hurt him_  was his last rational thought as his climax sparked and spiraled, his come jetting against their thighs.   
  
************  
  
They both said “You okay?” at the same time, grinning as their eyes met.   
  
“Think my back’s loosening up.” Saul gave an experimental twist, then leaned over to kiss Bill lightly, then hard.   
  
“Ready for the bed?” Bill got to his feet.  
  
“Think so.” Saul awkwardly levered himself up.   
  
Bill gathered the still-cool bottle of ale and two glasses, finishing with a plate of meat and cheese from the refrigerator.   
  
“Not the dinner I had in mind. I was going to fix that noodle stir-fry you like,” Saul said. He downed a swallow of ale, his look sheepish under lowered lids.   
  
“We’ve got time. And privacy, right? That was the whole idea. I like this place. Glad you thought of it.” Bill took a satisfying bite of garlicky summer sausage.   
  
Saul stretched and put the plate on the nightstand, then laid his head on Bill’s chest. “Even with the maintenance frak-up?”  
  
Bill carefully stroked Saul’s warm smooth back. “My father always used to say, ‘work with what you have. Improvise when you have to’.”  
  
A soft chuckle tickled his skin. “For once, I’m glad you listened to your dad.”  
  
He dropped a kiss against the rumpled hair feathering his chest, snuggling them both deeper under the quilts.  
  
“Yeah. Me, too.” 


End file.
